Secret of the Tomb
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean, Roman, and Seth end up watching Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb. During the movie, one falls asleep and the other two finishes watching the movie. It leads to a small discussions between the other two men who are still awake. One-sho.


A/N: So I watched this movie and then the ending happened. My mom was confused, I guess, but I found it hilarious.

I got to thinking about the ending scene, helping clean up our pool, and this idea came up.

* * *

Dean and Blake were doing yard work, in the backyard. Dean didn't want the military to use his backyard as a training ground too. He needs to rethink where he lives. He decided that it would be too much hassle and too many headaches.

Blake was leading the trashcan in the backyard; somehow it began to tip over. "How do I trashcan?" The trashcan fell over.

"You know there are wheels on that thing, right?" Dean asked, as Blake righted the trashcan.

"Shut up," Blake replied. He rubbed the vertical scar on his left wrist; sometimes it felt weird to touch.

Dean rolled his eyes.

That was how Blake ended up standing in the trashcan, smashing some of leaves and branches down. They were coming from the neighbor's trees.

"Timber!" Blake shouted as the trashcan started to tip over.

The trashcan stopped tipping over, "Where would you end up without me?"

"Dead," Blake replied.

"I should put you in the corner for that," Dean replied.

"No one puts Blake in a corner." The fourteen year old replied.

"Did you seriously just quote…?" Dean trailed off.

"Did you seriously watch that movie?" Blake asked, confused.

Dean and Blake stared at each other. Dean came to a conclusion. They both were forced to watch that movie at some point in their lives. "We never speak of this again."

"Agreed," Blake replied.

* * *

"You're so tense lately." Seth declared, one day when they were in the hotel room.

Dean wondered if it because he was drawing so 'harshly' or something.

"Did Blake cut himself again or something?" Seth asked, sounding worried. Roman nodded in agreement.

"No," Dean replied.

"Have you been getting laid recently?" Seth asked and Dean just gave him an annoyed look. Roman just gave Seth a disproving look. "What?"

Dean was offended and left the hotel room.

* * *

Two hours later he returned with more art supplies, _Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb_, and a box of popcorn.

Seth didn't know what to say besides, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Dean replied happily.

"You're no fun anymore since Blake became your 'son.'" Seth replied using air quotes.

Dean gave him a dirty look, "I _should_ punch you in the throat."

Roman looked at Dean, "You're so violent lately. Is Blake doing okay?" He remembered that before they knew Blake existed; Dean was really grumpy, worried, and violent during the months of June and July.

"Yeah, he's fine. June is approaching," Dean replied.

Seth had to think back. Dean had explained that June third was the month and day that Blake attempted suicide. "When is his birthday anyway?"

"June sixth," Dean replied.

"Oh," Roman replied. He didn't want to ask Dean if they had to celebrate Blake's birthday in the hospital or mental hospital. He didn't want to bring up past memories and get throat-punched.

* * *

Seth had fallen asleep, trapping Dean and Roman to the couch with his legs on their laps.

The thing is; Seth was more interested in action-adventure type movies. Roman wasn't exactly interested in movies. Dean was interested in documentaries and horror movies, although Roman and Seth had found the Three Stooges DVDs lying around.

* * *

"Oh look, Robin Williams," Roman said. It was just awkward seeing Robin on the screen.

Dean nodded, "Poor Robin Williams."

* * *

"I feel that teen is a bit ungrateful." Roman said as they got to the house party scene.

Dean nodded, "At least Blake hasn't done that at some point."

* * *

Scenes later when they had to break-in the England museum.

"That is not what the England museum is like." Dean replied and Roman snorted.

"That is true," Roman said.

Dean shook his head.

* * *

Scenes later, Dean stared at Lancelot, "He's going to be the antagonist."

Roman looked at Dean, "Really? How can you tell?"

"He stole some dude's girlfriend in the Arthurian myths," Dean replied.

Roman looked at Dean, "Really? That's all he did?"

Dean nodded, "I can't really remember much about the Arthurian myths."

* * *

The scene when the miniatures where in the vent and smashed in the grate by a small breeze. The scene kept cutting back to the grate and the regular breeze.

* * *

Roman chuckled when the two miniatures were running away from the Pompeii lava.

* * *

"They have those in museums?" Dean replied when Larry had to use the shocking pads on the iron dragon thing.

A few scenes later the monkey Dex had to pee on the lava and the miniatures.

"That's kind of disgusting." Roman replied and Dean nodded.

* * *

Dean tilted his head to the side, "Is that Hugh Jackman?"

Roman looked closer at Hugh, "It is."

"That's embarrassing," Dean replied, meaning how Lancelot was trying to go back to Camelot.

* * *

The Neanderthal Laa and the English Guard Tilly's scene coming up as the background music played. Dean shook his head in fear, "Oh no, no; anything but that." He winced, "No." Roman looked at Dean confused. The lift scene came up. Dean gaped, "Not Dirty Dancing."

Roman just looked at Dean confused, "How the hell do you know that?"

Dean shook his head, "Don't ask."

The two dinosaurs were doing the lift scene from Dirty Dancing.

* * *

"He kissed a monkey?" Roman replied.

"Twice," Dean said. They turned their heads to the left side at the same time.

* * *

Seth was still asleep on the couch even as the movie ended and the two were pinned to the couch by Seth's legs.

They were sitting in the silence.

Things were awkward.

"Should we draw on his face?" Roman asked, looking at Seth.

"I don't have a pen or marker," Dean replied.

"How do you know what Dirty Dancing is?" Roman asked.

"My mom and aunt made me watch it." Dean replied, wondering if it counts as talking about the movie.

"Oh," Roman replied. "What are you going to get Blake for his birthday?"

Dean shrugged, "I hadn't thought about it yet; maybe a book series or video games. He's fond of Silent Hill and Five Nights at Freddy's. Maybe I can get him something with myths or fantasy in it."

"Maybe you both can shut up." Seth replied, half-asleep.

Roman and Dean looked at him confused.

* * *

A/N: I didn't see Dirty Dancing and I'm assuming my mom did. That lift scene in Secret of the Tomb was hilarious. They had to do that scene with the music too.

Five Nights at Freddy's is a horror game with these animatronics coming to kill you and you can't leave your office area. You have nothing to defend yourself. I never played it before.

As far as I know, the England museum doesn't look like the one used in the movie.


End file.
